


Oiroke No Jutsu

by todaydream



Series: The Cloud and Sun [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, although her style is more burlesque, btw Naruto is a stripper, civilian!Naruto, female!Naruto, idk why I like the idea of Naruto being a civilian but still a bad ass so much, she also owns it, the title is the name of the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todaydream/pseuds/todaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki has been missing since she was ten, it is assumed she ran away from the village. Every ninja has the order to keep their eyes open for a blonde girl with blue eyes and whisker marks while out on missions.</p><p>Shikamaru Nara is dragged to the opening of a new strip club called Oiroke No Jutsu by his sensei as a celebration for his promotion to jounin. The shadow-nin is mesmerized by the ending act dancer known as Sapphire. But she holds secrets that she's not willing to let go, especially to a ninja who could figure it all out just with one slip.</p><p>The stripper AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiroke No Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> **'...'** Kyuubi  
>  _'...'_ Thoughts/Mindscape  
>  _Writing_  
> 

What do you mean you can't find her?" Hiruzen said with worry and anger.

Inu shook his head, "It's always been hard to find her after she pulls a prank, but Iruka being a former hunter-nin has always been able to find her. This time however its like she just vanished, there's no scent or chakra trail. I suspect that the Kyuubi helped her escape the village. The motives of the demon are unknown, but it is highly unlikely that she could have escaped herself."

"If one of our best former hunter-nin cannot find her, then I doubt anyone else could. I will give an order to all the ninjas to keep an eye out for her and to bring her back alive if they find her."

"Will you inform Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage shook his head, "I will send one of my summons with a note of urgency to Jiraiya and ask that he find Tsunade so they can return to the village temporarily. Whether he decides to follow my request is up to him, even then it may take a while for him to find his old teammate."

"What about the councils?" The ANBU captain asked.

"I imagine the civilian council members will be ecstatic. As for the shinobi I am unsure, most hold no ill will towards her but they didn't know her personally. Ever since I disbanded Root Danzo has been trying to get his hands on her to make her his perfect tool, therefore I expect he will put a lot of effort in finding the girl just so he can get to her first.

At the meeting I must stress that losing our jinchuriki is a huge blow to our power, and that the knowledge of our loss must stay within the ninja ranks and the council. If word goes beyond that then I have no doubt that we will be attacked. Before we do that though we must individually search the minds of our ninja, there is a possibility we have some spies in our rank. Normally I wouldn't dare to give such an order that violates the privacy of my ninjas, but I am afraid there is no way around it. The council might try to fight me on it, but I will not allow myself to be pushed any longer. They have elated egos from the power I've let them have, they have forgotten that this is not a aristocracy but a monarchy and I think it is time to remind them of that."

"You might want to scan the minds of the civilian council too," the masked man sighs and takes off his mask. His expression is solemn, "If I had taken her in, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that Kakashi-kun, besides you were far too young at the time of the attack and had your own grief. Not to mention that the council forbade you from contacting her."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance although the words did not ease his worry nor guilt, "Do you think she will be okay?

Hiruzen takes off his hat and blows from his pipe, "The girl has always been tricky and has a good amount of survival skills she obtained from life on the borders of the Red Light District. If anyone can make it out there at the tender age of ten it's her. If the day comes that her body is found, the responsibility for her death lay on my shoulders."

* * *

Naruto swung on the wooden swing, she had failed the exam again! Iruka-sensei looked so disappointed, she could only imagine what the Old Man would look like. She couldn't handle it, she didn't want to be a ninja anyways but there was something in her grandfather figure's tone when he suggested the idea of being a ninja to her that just told her he expected her to be a ninja. She didn't want to fail him; at that time he was the only one who accepted her.

**'But is it really acceptance that he gave you?'** A voice that was most certainly not her's said in her mind, **'He may not have hated you but he didn't really try to know you. If he did he would never have forced you into being a ninja.'**

The whiskered blonde shakes her head, "Your wrong, your wrong! The Old Man cares about me." This time her own inner voice speaks, _'But is it really you he cares about? He doesn't really know you, he cares about the girl who wants to be a ninja, who wants to be Hokage and protect the village. But that's not who you are, you don't want to be a ninja because you don't want to protect a village who hates you. You want them squirming below you, at your mercy. The Hokage will never let you do that, you need to get away from him.'_

Naruto cried, "I don't want to be a ninja! Why should I have to protect the people who hate me? Why do they even hate me? Your right, I want them at my mercy. To feel powerless. I need to get away from the Old Man, but how am I gunna do that? No matter what I do Iruka-sensei always finds me."

**'Just leave it to me,'** Naruto's eyes went red then she ran into the woods. The red-eyed Naruto arrived at her apartment packed an extra set of clothes, money, a sleeping bag, and her academy textbooks she kept hidden in a loose floorboard in case she ever needed to make a quick getaway from the villagers. Then left and later settled into the forest that bordered around the heart of the Red Light District. When Naruto's conscience was given back her body she found herself in a small campsite. She laid in the already unrolled sleeping bag and slept. In her mindscape she faced a large gate, curious she walked closer and saw a large fox with long ears and nine tails. _'So you're the reason they call me a demon.'_

The fox grinned widely, **'It seems you know who I am. I must say I didn't expect for you to find your way here so quickly. What do you want girl? Are you going curse at me for the way you've had to live your pitiful life? Are you going be disgusted at yourself for allowing me, the demon who stomped on your village, take over you body?'**

Naruto shook her head, _'I guess if you're in me, I am a demon after all... We can be demons together.'_

The Kyuubi smiled, oh yes this container will provide him entertainment. First he must train her to defend herself. **'Go to sleep kit.'** She nodded with a smile and to his surprise stepped in between the bars of the gate and laid by the paws of the fox demon, in seconds she was asleep. The fox was surprised at the amount of trust his jinchuriki was showing him. He could easily crush her with his paw, not that he would. The damn seal had him so intertwined with the girl that if she died he died. Not that Naruto knew that, the Kyuubi huffed before laying his head down, it seems the girl was just that lonely.

* * *

A few days later a white haired toad hermit received an urgent note from his King. Unlike any other underling he was tempted to ignore it, he was in the middle of writing his new book and going back to Konoha could push his progress back by weeks! Not to mention the fact that he wanted him to bring Tsunade too. That was just asking for him to sacrifice himself. Although the P.S. on the bottom of the note made him rethink everything. With a simple fire Jutsu he burned the note and walked back towards the town he was staying in.

_Jiraiya,_

_You and Tsunade must return to the village immediately._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_P.S. I think it be best that when you see Tsunade to remind her that there was someone she left behind here._

* * *

It wouldn't be until a year and a few months later that Tsunade and Jiraiya would return to the village with a young woman named Shizune and a pig named Ton Ton in tow. 

By then the village was wiped out by all spies: they had three from the sound, 2 from Iwa, one from Kumo, none from mist nor Suna. It is assumed that they have been planted there during the chaos of the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack. Their borders were not very secure at that time. Each spy was interrogated, tortured if needed be, then executed and  had their heads sent back to their respective village. Even the adopted son of a well-know Konoha Doctor was killed when it was discovered that he was a spy for the Kage of the Sound Village who they discovered was Orochimaru. Not that they could do much with that information, as a Kage he had diplomatic immunity. Unless the slimy snake attacked them head on there was little they could do except for banning the Sound from attending the Chunnin Exams in the Leaf. The information of Konoha losing its jinchuriki has yet to reach the ears of common villagers. 

The council was also stripped of its power. Needless to say it is no longer a question of who is in charge. Danzo, who had thought that the Hokage was turning soft in his old years is wickedly pleased.

At the one year mark, Hiruzen Sarutobi lost almost all hope of finding Naruto. Like with any missing child case, after one year of no sighting or tips it is usually assumed that the child is dead. However, the Hokage could not bring himself to mark her as dead yet. So he kept an ear opened for any tips and had the senseis of the fresh-out-of-the-academy genin give each of their students a folder with some basic information on it, a photo he had taken with her on her ninth birthday, and a sketch of how she could possibly look at her age of that time. It was the first mission any genin would get, the only S-Rank some would receive of their entire ninja careers, and the one most likely to remain unfulfilled.

"I am sorry to say, Jiraiya and Tsunade that it seems like Naruto, your goddaughter, left the village over a year ago."

The two were left speechless and the Hokage continued to give them a quick run down of what happened after the day the jinchuriki went missing. He handed the two the same folder that all his other ninjas received. Afterwards he would tell them that they could remain with their travels if they wished to do so, but begged them to keep an eye out for her. Jiraiya would go into quick action and leave the village to use his spy network to track her down. Tsunade would stay, oh how she wanted to leave after losing another family member but she used the village as punishment. She sentenced herself to staying in the village that causes her so much pain, because if she had stayed then this wouldn't have happened. Minato's and Kushina's child would have been loved and never left. Therefore the least she could do now is stay. When the Third retired she took his job in Nartuo's stead, becoming the first female Hokage, achieving the dream the little girl she never met had.

* * *

Shikamaru lends a passive ear to Iruka-sensei as he calls the team arrangements, it would be too troublesome to ask the man to repeat himself.

"...Team 7 is led by Kakashi Hatake. The team is composed of Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," the Nara heir groans when Ino and Sakura start arguing over Sasuke again, thankfully the chunin instructor puts an end to it quickly. "As I was saying! Team 8's jounin-sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi the members are Shino Abarame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 9 is still in rotation so moving on to Team 10. This team's sensei is Asuma Sarutobi with Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka making up the three-man cell." Shikamaru groans again, he knew this was going to happen but the blonde was so loud, this is going to be such a drag.

Once their sensei arrived he led them to a tree behind the Ninja Academy. Shikamaru practically let himself fall on to the grass, Chouji sat criss-cross applesauce nearby his friend, Asuma leaned against the tree, and Ino chose to simply stand not wanting to get her new kunoichi outfit dirty.

"Okay," Asuma drawled lazily as he took out a cigarette, "I guess it's time to start introductions. Tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, and your dream for the future. I'll go first.

My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like my smokes and my nephew. I dislike people who try to take my smokes and people who only see me as my father's son. My dream for the future is to figure out who the true king is.

You next swirly face."

"My name is Chouji Akimichi. I like food, especially my mom's, and hanging out with Shikamaru. I dislike people who judge me for my size. My dream for the future is to become a great ninja and clan head," Chouji said as he chips.

"Me next," a pale blonde said eagerly, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like Sasuke and working at the flower shop. I dislike Forehead Girl! My dream is to marry Sasuke and make my dad proud by being a great Clan Head."

Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome, Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds with Chouji. It's too much of a drag to dislike anything. My dream for the future is to be an average ninja, marry an average girl, not too pretty or too plain, and have two kids, one boy and one girl."

Asuma shook his head, his team was strange, "Okay meet me at Training Ground 4 tomorrow at 7 in the morning. There I will give you another test. Before you say anything, yes you already took your genin exam but think of that as a preliminary exam. This is the real deal, if you don't pass you get sent back to the Academy and there's a 66% fail rate. Well, bye."

Ino grabbed her teammates hands to drag them to grab a healthy lunch. How troublesome.

The next day the Nara arrived at the training ground being dragged by Ino. She had came to his house that morning and with his mother's permission pushed him out of the bed, "I'm not going to let your lazy ways ruin my chance at being a ninja with Sasuke!"

The test was only too easy, they had to take the cigarettes from Asuma-sensei's pouch. With a distraction courtesy of Chouji, Shikanaru's own jutsu keeping their teacher in place, and Ino's mind switching one they were able to get their sensei to willingly hand over the cigarettes. The whole thing was over in under an hour, an embarrassing fact that Asuma definitely won't be telling anyone.

"Okay congratulations you're officially genin. Here's your first mission," he says as he hands them each a folder, "This mission is handed to every ninja the day they become a genin. Inside there is a picture of a nine-year-old girl named Naruto Uzumaki. She has been missing for over 2 years now. Along with the photo there is a sketch of what she most likely looks like now. Her most defining features are the birthmarks on her cheeks that look like whiskers. The information there just states that the girl must be returned alive. Your not expected to go out and find the girl but rather keep an eye and ear open during your missions outside of the village. The mission is an S-Rank therefore you cannot give details of the mission to others despite the fact that everyone has the same mission."

"What a drag, what's her position in the village?"

Asuma blinked, "No position, she is simply the adopted granddaughter of the Hokage."

Shikamaru sighed, "Was she taken or did she runaway? Either way it's been over a year and the file says there's been no new information, it's unlikely that anyone will find some. Not to sound like a jerk or anything but it's probably time for him to declare her as dead, no offense to Hokage-sama."

Ino and Chouji were rather taken aback from Shikamaru's assessment. After a few seconds though they could see where he was coming from. After all they are from ninja families, they knew what it meant when a family member didn't come home from a mission. Although it didn't happen too often each of them have been to a funeral at least once in their young lives.

Asuma sat down, feeling weary suddenly, "It's not just him who doesn't want to give up hope Shikamaru. Don't go around telling everybody this but she is also the goddaughter of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. They weren't able to take care of her so she grew up an orphan and the Hokage was the closest thing she had as family.

I only met her once before she ran away, went out with her and the Hokage to go get some ramen. She was so energetic and happy despite the harsh life that she had. But at the same time so desperate for attention, whether it be negative or positive. For those who would take enough time to pay attention to her, she would give them a full smile. She called our leader Old Man Hokage. The two ramen sellers were referred to as Sister Ayame and Old Man Ichiraku. As for her chunin sensei, she actually called him Iruka-sensei something she had never done to any of her instructors before.

Yeah she attended the academy and was training to be a ninja, but she couldn't be a soldier. She was too emotional and I think that's what compels people to want to protect her.

It was Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama's duty to do that but they haven't seen her since the day she was born. The Hokage did what he could but he has to rule a village and could only make so much time for her. Iruka was her teacher so he could only do as much as what was appropriate. Team 7's jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake was close to her parents, they expected him to be like her big brother when she was born. But then they both died and he was only thirteen at the time. Too young to take care of a newborn, not to mention that the Council forbade him from contacting her unless he resigned his position. Something they knew the Hokage wouldn't let him do because it was after the Kyuubi attack and we needed all the ninjas we had. He was given permission to be her jounin sensei if she ever made it to genin, and well you know the rest.

It was the ramen sellers who did the most but I imagine that the girl would only take so much help from then.

Those who were supposed to be there for her weren't, one of them not by their own choice. Two of the people she respected were too busy or didn't want to show favoritism. Then she didn't want to feel like a burden to the other two.

Four of these people failed her, and they want to find her to make it up to her. They won't declare her dead unless they see the body...

Like I said nobody expects you to go out looking for her, hell I don't think this mission will ever be completed. But we have to do what we are ordered."

Team Ten never questioned the mission again.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as his sensei dragged him to the opening of a new strip club. He had just been promoted to jounin the day before and Asuma found this as a perfect opportunity to go out and celebrate. What he really means is that him and his friends have been looking for an excuse to go to the club's opening. Not that Shikamaru could really blame the man, he probably needs a break from getting rejected by Kurenai-sensei all the time. Although he himself was only 15 and legally shouldn't be allowed in those places, it went without saying that ninjas could get away with a lot of this kind of stuff in which civilians could not. You were considered an adult right when you made Genin and his sensei was a strong believer in the "Old enough to kill, old enough to do whatever the fuck you want" motto. Besides the red light district didn't care who you or how old you were as long as you had money.

Finding no way to get out of it, the shadow-nin resigned himself to his fate. It's not that he didn't have any interest in women, but they were so troublesome and the fact that he'd probably have to take care of his drunk sensei afterwards made it even more a drag. He was glad that his sensei had invited the other guys from his genin class as well. Although he could only pray that Ino never found out they had been here. The thought of her wrath made him sigh, this was even more problematic then he thought.

The performers were all barley covered in their lingerie, some had makeup heavier then his kunai pouch, but he had to admit they were talented dancers and most likely had the same amount of muscle mass as an average kunoichi. He had never thought that being a stripper would be a hard job. But when he saw one of the showgirls going up the pole by folding her body inwards, wrapping her legs around it, then letting her upper body swing upward until her hands could grip the pole again he knew that he couldn't do that. He could tell that all the ninjas here had gained some respect for the dancers, even Sasuke looked impressed.

He had thought that his sensei brought him just to have an excuse to go to the strip club, now he thinks that their teachers all brought them here to laugh at them. Kakashi and Asuma were smirking at Sasuke's slightly red face, Sai's confused puppy look, Kiba's drooling, Shino's tense shoulders, Chouji's attempt to look at anything except for the girls, and his own failure at keeping a poker face. They have lasted so far without getting a nosebleed. Despite his redder then usual face he was rather bored, all the dances were predictable for him.

"Thank you for joining us today for Oiroke No Jutsu's opening day. Our lovely dancers are sad that in fifteen minutes good-byes will have to be said, until then enjoy the last performance. Everybody please give an applause for Sapphire!"

Shikamaru gave a lazy clap and noticed that the other strippers have stopped their own services to watch the dance. Asuma gave a questioning eyebrow to the girl on his lap she just winked and said, "Trust me your gunna wanna pay attention, Sapphire isn't just a dancer." A girl with blonde, blue dip-dyed pigtails that were tied with blue ribbons and bright azure eyes came on the stage, she gave a shy wave and smile that already had the crowd mesmerized.

She moved around the pole slowly, almost like a scared child. The song in the background seemed to be encouraging her as the tempo sped up steadily, her hips swaying as she approached the pole. Once she reached it, she touched it carefully. A look of determination passed before she grabbed onto it and used it to guide her down in a crouching position with one knee on the floor. Her barley noticeable make-up, white lace princess gloves with blue bows at the end on her wrists, white and blue corset with lace ruffles barley covering her cleavage, white mini skirt with blue ruffles, blue heeled oxfords, and sheer white thigh highs with lace trimmings gives her performance an arousingly innocent undertone.

She lays on her side, her hand caressing her body from the collar of her dress to her thigh as she sings, "The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL." A fellow worker hands her a bag and she bites the end of it nervously purring the next line, "The bag is Dior, ANBU Provocateur." The blonde gets on her knees and crawls further from the audience, giving them all a clear view of her bum and lace underwear then turns completely to face the audience, "My address today, SA by the way, above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way." She gets up and skips forward with each step hitting the beat until she can lean on the pole. She continues to sing as she roles her body against the pole sensually, "My rings are by Webster, they make their heads twirl," then winks. She goes back down on her knees and spreads them wide, riding her skirt further up. She leans forward with an offended hand on the center of her breasts, "They all say 'Darling, what did you do for those pearls?.' In a quick movement she gets up and wraps her leg around the pole to go around until she is once again directly in front of the crowd and with puffed cheeks sings, "What?! I am a good girl."

The song continued and with each hit of the bass she'd strut until she sat got off the stage and stood in front of Shikamaru. At the drum beat she wiggled her hips to match it, bending over slight and giving the shocked Nara a great view. She struck a pose then sat further away from him then slid towards him for the next beat. In a quick movement she straddled him, faced right, faced left, and then grabbed his shoulders to dip herself.   Each time she grinded a little closer to his crouch.

Suddenly she was off his lap and sat between his legs, as she moved her entire body sensually up and down on him and continued to sing, "B.H. I adore, Rode-O L'amore." The blonde laid across his lap and moved her hands down her breasts to the edges of her skirt, "Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure." She grabbed the edges of her skirt and lifted her thighs slight to thrust her hips in the air, "The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine." She got off of him and strutted to the stage while singing, "Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine." Once she got onto the stage she flung herself onto the pole and twirled on it until she was close to the floor but wasn't touching it, "You know I have found, the word’s gone around. They all say my feet never do touch the ground." She let herself fall and made a show of rubbing her bum with a pout, "What?! I am a good girl."

The other show girls joined her on stage and danced together getting a positive response from the crowd. Then the blonde had her back turned from the crowd while swaying her lips and practically moaning, "I am a good girl." Finishing the song with some obscene noises and provocative poses. Once the stage went dark the crowd applauded loudly.

"Oiroke No Jutsu will be closing in 12 minutes so say your good-byes and we will see you next time."

Sapphire walked toward the still rather shocked Shikamaru, "Hope I didn't break you," she giggled with a wink.

Asuma laughed heartily, "That would be a nice break for his brain."

She sat on the newly-promoted jounin's lap with his head in her hands, "Let's see a brain that never takes a break and hair in a high ponytail, this must be a Nara. Seen quite a bit of your clansmen around here while I was organizing to open up this place."

He nodded his head and couldn't help but lean into her touch, there was something about her that just made his brain stop when she touched him, "Shikamaru Nara," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't offer _those_ services at Oiroke No Jutsu," a dancer said as she pushed back the man who was trying to take him with her.

Shikamaru noticed that Sapphire's eyes flashed, "Well it's been nice meeting you. I hope to see you soon Shikamaru-san," she sang his name out soothingly like a lullaby then walked to where the argument was taking place.

She grabbed the man's arm in a tight grasp and smiled at him dangerously, "I'm sorry sir, didn't you hear her? We don't offer those services here. Now if I were you I would leave quickly before I make you regret assaulting one of _my_ employees." The man ran out of the club holding onto his bruised arm.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Now that is a woman I will not be messing with."

Asuma nodded in agreement, "Alright let's go men."

* * *

 "We'll go back," Chouji said as he and Shikamaru walked home.

"Why?" the shadow-nin asked.

"Because you like the dancer. Because she's all mysterious and her dance was unpredictable unlike the others. So that says her personality is unpredictable, which is good for you she'll keep you on you toes. Sapphire I think was her name."

Shikamaru sighed, "She's a stripper Chouji and I don't even know her real name."

Chouji shrugged, "The more we keep going, the more you'll figure out."

The shadow-nin couldn't help but smile at his friend, leave it to Chouji to not only be okay with Shikamaru being interested in a stripper but to offer to come with him to the strip club. "Hopefully Tsunade-sama gives us another break soon."

* * *

**'You seemed quite interested in that Nara today kit,'** a short, red-haired man that looked similar to Naruto but in male form teased.

Naruto shrugged, "Seeing him paralyzed like that was amusing, and he is pretty cute I will admit. We have to be careful with him though, one slip and he could figure everything out. This business is good for information gathering something we need right now, and if what we heard about that group called Akatsuki in the Village of the Rain is true then we have to keep a lower profile then we did in the past."

Kyuubi snorted, **"You're talking like if it was my idea to save the Wave from a disgusting billionaire and get a bridge named after you. Your lucky that none of the Konoha nin have been there and that everyone we save seems to think it is a great honor to keep you a secret, their own personal hero."**

"Whatever Kurama, anyways go take care of that problem from earlier. We are a new business and we don't need any bad criticism."

**'With pleasure,'** he said with a grin.

Naruto brushed her hair with a sigh, "What will I do if he comes back?" She undid the henge that covered her whisker marks and touched them. "I've got bigger problems to deal with now."

**Author's Note:**

> The original lyrics uses the words Agent Provocateur and L.A, I took the liberty to change it to ANBU Provocateur and SA which is short for Suna.


End file.
